The Once And Future… King?
by Shadow Crystal Mage
Summary: Britain has been infested with dragons. With no other choice, the Justice League ask Morgaine le Fey for help in awakening King Arthur. Thing is, history seems to have overlooked some things about the king… Crossover with Fate/Stay Night.


A/N: Because it was begging to be written…

----------------------------------------

The Once And Future… King?

by Shadow Crystal Mage

Disclaimer: The following characters don't belong to me. Please don't sue me…

----------------------------------------

It had been a bad day.

Sir Justin and Jason Blood seldom worked together, despite being in the League. Never, actually. In fact, they both went out of their way to avoid each other. There was awkward history involved there. Justin had been away from Camelot and hunting Morgaine le Fey– he'd actually just gotten frozen– when Jason had been plotting to betray Camelot, so he had no _personal_ problem with Blood, except for the patriotic anger stemming from hearing of his betrayal. And given how he also had personal experience with Le Fay and her particular treacheries, he was a bit more understanding of the situation. The two had an unspoken agreement to stay out of each other's way so that the issue remained a non-issue.

The Universe didn't care.

Things had been quiet recently, so everyone was _almost_ expecting the disaster that popped so suddenly out of nowhere. Like experienced superheroes, no one stopped and stared, banged their heads against a wall to clear it, and stared some more to make sure they got it right the first time. But it was a near thing.

It's not every day England is invaded by dragons.

While governments usually let the League and similar organizations deal with like this, this time the response of the international community was immediate. And while the League and similar organizations really didn't like it when governments got involved in things like this because their usual response was 'bomb everything, we don't give a crap about collateral damage!'– the Dark Heart incident being a wonderful example– for once they were grateful. Dragons, remember? Besides, even Batman figured the fact that the dragons were everywhere from the Heart of London to Scotland would make trigger-happy war-freaks think twice.

It helped that half the chain of command in several countries didn't want to accidentally kill J.K. Rowling. Oh, and the prime Minister and other important people too…

What does this have to do with Jason and Justin? Well…

The League had called in all their magic experts for help with the problem, and the two Arturian Knighs had joined the discussion, arguing quite logically that in their day and age, dragons had been a common problem. They'd both killed their share of dragons, and as the only ones with firsthand dragon-slaying experience, that made them experts.

Yet all they could add was that the dragons rampaging now were much, much larger than any they'd faced.

"Elder dragons," Doctor Fate had agreed. "The oldest, largest, and most powerful of their kind."

"Even gods step warily around them," Zatanna added. "Diana was more scared than I've ever seen her before."

"It matters not their age," Justin said. "Surely steel can still slay them, can it not?"

"You'd need a really big sword," Zatanna pointed out. "I've seem redwoods smaller than their necks."

"Diana has asked the Amazons for help in procuring appropriate weapons," Fate said. "Amazons have also volunteered their assistance. They too have their experiences with dragons."

"All of which does not help us," Blood said. "We cannot simply hunt down every dragon and slay it. There are too many, and are too powerful. Our best hope is to force them back into remission. And unless we can conceive of a spell, potion or disease that would be able to affect them all, immediately, despite their powers and constitutions, there is only one way for us to do so."

Justin pursed his lips. "Ferrovax."

Blood nodded. Neither men really looked at each other. "He is _the_ oldest, _the_ most powerful of the dragons. His word is law. Forcing him to call them back might be our only hope."

"How?" Zatanna asked. "We don't even know which one he is. And even if we did, we don't have any way to make him do anything."

Which led to how a bad day got worse.

"No. But Morgaine le Fey might."

----------------------------------------

Morgaine le Fey looked through her golden mask towards the three people standing a few steps down from the door of her home as her 'early warning system' against Jason Blood glowed. "How did you find me?"

The Batman held up a little sheet of paper. "There aren't a lot of deliveries of adult diapers to castles."

Her eyes narrowed behind her mask. "What do you want, League? I have done nothing to warrant your attention…" she paused, then amended. "…since we last met."

"There are dragons loose," Batman said, looking at her steadily. "We were told you might know something about how to deal with it."

"I have no wish to involve myself with dragons, Dark Night," she said placidly. "The dragons know my power. They do not molest me. Why should I trouble myself for you?"

Behind him, the two errant knights growled almost as one, like the dogs they were.

"I though your goal was to make your son king," Batman said. "How will you do that without a kingdom?"

"My son is in no condition to rule," Morgaine retorted with some heat. "I have no need for a kingdom until he is. Now if you'll excuse me, I must feed my son." She turned to leave.

That was apparently all the knights could stand.

"Coward! Traitress! Justin cried. "You who'd dare betray the King Artur–!"

Morgaine whirled in anger. "I betrayed nothing, knight!" she cried, flames coming to her hands. Instantly the men took weapons. "My sibling was dead when I came to claim Camelot for its rightful heir! It is you who denied us our right! Where were you when the king died? I carried the king to Avalon! Where were _you_?-!-?-!-? I served the king then, and serve still to see his blood rules Camelot!"

For a moment, the two groups faced each other.

"If you truly serve," Batman said, "then help save the kingdom."

The fire in her hands flickered.

Abruptly, Morgaine seemed to collapse on herself. The fires died as she let her hands fall in weariness. "The dragons fear Excalibur," she said, sounding tired. "It is how the king kept the elder dragons from our lands in days gone by, forcing them to sleep below the ground. They fear it still."

"Excalibur lies with the Lady of the Lake," Blood retorted, which was pretty civil of him given the circumstances. "It doesn't do us any good if we can't take the sword."

Morgaine's head bowed. There was silence. When she spoke again, her voice was practically empty.

"Legend says the king will rise again when the people need the king most. I will take you to Avalon."

"Why should we trust you?" Justin said.

"Because you have no other choice."

----------------------------------------

They left Mordred in the care of pixies Morgaine had on retainer. The island of Avalon was shrouded in mist as they crossed the waters towards it, a broken structure rising from a hill overlooking the waters.

When they came closer, they could see it was an old stone church. Its windows gaped emptily, and statuary was in disrepair. Still, it still stood, and that was enough of a testament to its construction.

Morgaine led them to the vaults beneath the structure, the men close behind and wary of treachery. They expected nothing less, even if they _were_ going along with this.

They were bitterly disappointed.

Torches lit to light their path as they entered the crypt. It had only one occupant.

A young girl with shoulder-length blonde hair lay on a stone table, her hands folded in front of her. Her eyes were closed, her skin pale. She wore a blue and white dress and kirtle of unidentifiable materials, her head resting on a stone pillow. At her feet were some dusty pieces of armor that hardly added up to full plate.

As the men took this in with surprise and suspicion, Morgaine walked forward. Though her pace didn't change, there was an almost tentative air about her.

"Sister?" she said gently as she reached the table, gently caressing the girl's hair.

The girl stirred.

"Sister, it's time to wake up…"

Slowly, the girl opened her eyes as Morgaine continued to whisper to her. "Morgaine? I had the most wonderful dream…"

----------------------------------------

When Batman finally called it in, the Leaguers who heard almost couldn't believe.

King Arthur was real. Even working with two of his knights, there were those who really hadn't believed it before.

King Arthur was back, and alive. This was a bigger pill to swallow. They decided not to tell the British. Who _knows_ what might happen?

Oh, and King Arthur was a girl. The women grinned about that for a whole week once it sank in that Batman wasn't kidding.

But back to events…

----------------------------------------

Arturia sat on her stone table, her head bowed, fists on her knees as Batman finished relaying the situation. "So, Ferrovax is awake. I'm surprised he hadn't moved sooner. I've been gone a long time. When is it? What is the year?"

Batman told her. Justin and Blood still looked out of it. They had not taken learning their sovereign was a woman well. They'd taken her _proving _she was their king even worse.

For a moment, she raised her head, staring at something only she could see. Then she sighed, sounding as world-weary as her sister. "We will need Excalibur. How far is Vivian's lake?"

"Not far, my king," Morgaine said, sounding almost… respectful. "I will bring us there instantly."

"Have your magicks grown so?" Arturia said, smiling slightly as she gave Morgaine a fond look.

"I've had a long time to learn…"

----------------------------------------

Getting Excalibur was the easy part, apparently.

They had to get the sheath too. As Arturia explained, without the sheath, she was vulnerable.

"Excalibur's sheath has been lost for centuries, sister," Morgaine protested. "Where would we even start to look?"

"We won't need to look," Arturia said confidently. "I know exactly where it is. Can your magicks take us to Fuyuki city?"

----------------------------------------

It was mid-morning in Fuyuki city. Hidden under one of Morgaine's illusions, the four followed Arturia as she led them, at first hesitantly, then with increasing confidence, towards one of the city's suburban addresses. They finally arrived in a large property with a high wall. It looked relatively well-off and well-cared for, though the Leaguers noticed several discolorations on the walls that they identified as evidence of the wall having had a large hole torn into it once.

Hesitantly, Arturia pressed the button for the doorbell– how had she known to do that?– and waited patiently, her hands moving to smooth her skirts, before they drew back and she deliberately held them clenched art her sides.

A short time later, a purple-haired girl wearing an apron opened the door and gasped as she saw Arturia. "Saber-san!-?-!-?-!"

Arturia smiled. "Hello, Sakura. Is Shir–"

She got no further as the girl suddenly enveloped her in a hug while Arturia's entourage exchanged confused looks. "Saber! It _is_ you! You're back!"

"What's all the noise about?"

Two other girls had come, and both stared wide-eyed at Arturia as well. She nodded to them. "Rin. Ilya. Is Shiro here?"

There was the sound of a cloth falling on the ground.

An orange-haired teenaged boy stood staring at Arturia in disbelief from the entrance of the house proper. Wordlessly, Arturia extracts herself from the purple-haired girl's greeting and walked towards the boy. She stopped about an arms length away as he continued to stare at her, looking at her up and down as if drinking her in. Tentatively, he raised a hand.

With a growl, Saber grabbed the lapels of his shirt and pulled him towards her. Their lips met and Blood and Justin's brains officially fried.

----------------------------------------

Twelve hours later, Britain was dragon-free once more. It amazing what several hundred modern soldiers and the Justice League can accomplish when they're inspired by a legendary king with B charisma–even when they don't know it…

----------------------------------------

_Arturia-slash-Saber went back to live with Shiro and his Harem. It turns out Rin looks a lot like Guinevere, and she really though Sakura was cute. Debauchery ensued. : )_

_Batman was made a Knight of the Round Table. Officially, he doesn't care. Unofficially, he got a new bat-suit so he could properly preserve the one he was wearing._

_Jason Blood was pardoned for his involvement with Morgaine le Fey's campaign on Camelot and charged to continue his good works as before. _

_Mordred was named Arturia's official successor. Morgaine was charged to stop being so bloody this time around, send the boy to school, and here, take Excalibur's sheath so that she stops aging like that._

_Oh, and Mordred is apparently actually a girl. Makes sense._

----------------------------------------

**- **_**Fin…**_

----------------------------------------

**OMAKE!**

----------------------------------------

After twenty minutes of very quick sex and the most awkward conversation Morgaine, Jason Blood and Sir Justin have ever had to endure as they pretended they didn't hear the sex happening, the three heroes, one witch and a king walked away from the Emiya household, the legendary king sporting a new sheath and a post-coital glow.

Finally, Morgaine said, "That girl in the red sweater looked like Guinevere."

Arturia smiled evilly, proving they were, in fact, related. "Yes. She's next."

----------------------------------------

"Sister?" Arturia said.

"Yes, Arturia?" Morgaine answered.

"Do you remember the fashion of the ladies of the court learning to tell a man's fortune?"

"That parlor trick? Yes, but why?"

"Could you teach it to me?"

----------------------------------------

"Admit it, Aquaman!" Flash yelled. "You were named after a girl!"

"Flash, DIE!"

----------------------------------------

A/N: Yes, I did it. **Fate/Stay Night** and **Justice League**! WOOT!!!

On timeline and changes to DCAU cannon. Artie _was_ dead when Morgaine– and the official spelling _is_ Morgaine, not Morgan or Morgana– came to claim Camelot, but people were already fighting over who would be high king in Artie's place, despite the fact she had best claim as Artie's half-sister. This led to desperate measures and demon summoning. Mordred is a Homunculus made from a combination of Artie and Morgaine's blood. JLU Mordred is really a girl and the 2nd Mordred according to the FSN/JLAU fused cannon. The original, whom Artie killed, had been a bit of a failure, went nuts, ran away, raised an army, and eventually died fighting her 'father'. It is in this same battle that Artie dies. Morgaine wasn't able to 'fess up to being involved in that, and decided the best way to honor her sister's memory– after taking her to Avalon, was to rule her kingdom. DCAU cannon takes off from there…

The accounts of Morgaine/Morgana in Arthurian legend can be so contradictory, you can get away with anything. If you don't like my interpretation, then just don't review…

WAIT! I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!!!!

Anyway, feel free to contribute to this.

Please review, C&C welcome. Feel free to use this universe, but tell me about it so I can read it.

Until next time, this is Shadow, signing off.


End file.
